break me
by meh mood
Summary: new girl, new house, new school but not new friends. clary is the new girl but she has been here before, she thinks they do not remember but how can they forget
1. Chapter 1

Clary is the new girl, at a new school, with new people, not wanting new friends in her old hometown

* * *

 **hi guys so this is a new fanfic I am working on its my first and I hope that you love it as much as I love writing it xxx**

* * *

Mom is in the kitchen putting groceries In their place when I hear Jon (my brother) shout my name from down the stairs

"Clare you need to get a move on its time to go to school and meet the principle"

I'm applying my mascara at this point and ready to leave almost"ok Jon coming wait for me to get ready"

"Clare I'm serious we need to go" I slam my tube of mascara down and rush down the stairs Jon is waiting for me and is swing his keys around,

"Jon hurry up I'm waiting" I say in my irritatingly whiney voice

"okay, okay jeez calm down woman" he says laughing, Jon is in his senior year and I'm in junior but we still get along, I flop into the car and Jon starts the engine and speeds off like a madman to school. I hate starting new schools especially to ones that have people you use know in them. I moved to Michigan when I was 7 and now we have come back to California and I'm 16, Jon is 17 but he is one of the eldest in his year so he will be 18 soon. When I used to live here I had some friends but I was always distant from them and didn't even get to say goodbye when we moved, Jon had always been the popular kid that everybody wants to either date or be and I cant say I blame them. He is tall, muscly, and has white blond hair he may be my brother but even I know that he can get almost any girl he wants. I on the other hand am short, pale and have bright green eyes and flaming red hair that will almost never be tamed.

I was a loner but I learnt that the only way to not get picked on is to be and act tough, so I decided to start boxing, kickboxing and karate at the age of 8. I became pretty good until I stopped when I was 14, now I play softball and love winning. Jon is a mad football player and spent all his time on it when I wasn't around or he was partying. Yeah my brother is a man whore and I am a loner, we don't really match really but we love each other to pieces. When I quit all my sorts at 14 I enrolled in gymnastics to keep flexibility, so I didn't have to push myself to far when playing softball. my father is no longer in the picture and died a year ago, we were quite close because of all my activities but I always thought that he secretly preferred football and Jon.

So here we are Jon is getting out the car while I basically have to jump out the car, we get stares and glares as we walk into school, is at walk but I am dragging my feet while Jon is sauntering along while girls gape at him. We make it to the office where we are told to go to the principles, we head over there only to hear a guy getting told off for having a fight with another student. The person just storms out and stares straight into my eyes and looks shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

**YEAS the guy clary saw last time was Jace, clace happens eventually but clary is returning to her old home so we need to catch up with badass clary atm xxxx**

* * *

Jace, his eyes melt into mine but he shakes off the feeling and storms off. Great meeting ya eh, hmph

"enter" says the persons inside the office

me and Jon glance at each other then stroll in, "hi we are new here we are here to pick up our timetables" I swear Jonny boy always speaks first

"Clarissa Morgenstern and Johnathan Morgenstern" trust Jon to leave out our names duh.

she hands us our timetables and shoos us out, so welcoming. we come out to the bustle of students rushing around, until I hear a squeal, dear god its Isabelle. she looks as good as ever yet I don't know how she recognises me "Clary, you didn't tell me you were going to grow up and get curvy, ooo the dresses you can wear"

first day back and she already wants me to become her Barbie doll, "Izzy how did you know it was me?"

"red hair is a dead giveaway and Jonny has the white hair"

"ah, ok um yeah"

"oh yeah sorry, what lessons do you have?" Izzy says, snatching my timetable and Jons out of our hands

 **maths-612**

 **chemistry-514**

 **art-414**

 **physics-606**

 **lunch**

 **English lit-562**

 **physical education-MSG**

"OMG sweet I have maths, physics, art and PE with you, you have art and PE with Jon"

"ah ok, so should we go to class now" I say as the bell rings signalling the start of the first lesson.

aaaahh prepare me for torture


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry if any of my language offends anyone that is not my intention and a disclaimer that I don't own any of the characters**

 **I don't have a fixed schedule right now as I just update when I am free or feel like it, we are meeting a lot of the gang in this chapter love you lots guys, have fun xx**

* * *

when we get to maths izzy ushers me in and everybody stops what they are doing and I swear I hear someone drop their pen, the techer isn't in yet so I just glare at them and say "shut your mouths people or you will catch flies"

one of them mutters "god she's a bitch" at this point I'm getting angry that they cant just go back to what they were doing and leave me alone so I decide that it was appropriate to say "whatever floats your boat ass"

izzy bursts out laughing besides me and I join in too, the teacher decides to walk in and tells us to calm down so me and izzy find two seats and sit down.

"right class, I am mr garroway and ill be your maths teacher this year, lets get saterted with some algebra"

he drones on for about an hour and I practically spring out of my seat when the bell goes "this way to chem" Izzy has also sprung out of her seat and lead me by my arm to the chemistry room. "by Iz" I shout just as I am about to go in. I open the door and find a seat at the back, other people start coming in and I just sit there with my sketch book out drawing until I get a shadow over my desk. I look up and there in all his fucking glory is Jace bloody Herondale. "excuse me miss but you are in my seat"

"I didn't even know yo had a seat I thought that you just sat on the floor where you belong JACE" I say his name with a sly smile hoping tat he would just leave it, he doesn't get the jist and gets rather annoyed

"how do you know my name red"

"one my name is not red, two I think I know the name of my ex thanks" I smirk at his expression and its priceless HA!

"Cla-Clary?"

"yu-huh, can you move now I need to seethe front" Jace moves out of the way and as does the teacher decide to enter the room. I sit thorugh more hell and the teachers name is Mrs Penhallow.

I had art with Jon and Izzy but we didn't really do anything but talk cause we didn't get a teacher

I walked with Izzy to physics unfortunately I have Jace in the same lesson but at least he didn't attempt to talk to me

we saunter out to the cafeteria and sit down at a table, soon Simon, Maia and Jordan have arrived and are looking at Izzy for an explanation to who I am "oh hey guys, this is clary, yes the clary we used to know"

"clary why did you leave you didn't even say goodbye" I shift awkwardly in my seat "I didn't have time to say goodbye it wasn't my choice it was my mums she wanted to have somewhere else to paint, I'm really sorry"

"okay Clare, but you will have to make it up to me"

"yeah ok Lewis, hey Jordan, Maia"

"hey Clary" I get hugs from them all and think that that went rather smoothly. I feel two hands grip my shoulders and hear Jon say "watsup lil sis"

"good remember the old gang" I gesture to they table of people and Jon nods "hey guys"

Jon gets a chorus of heys from everyone then Izzy decides to ask if we want a tour, we walked around for a bit then decided to go to English lit.


End file.
